Was it an Accident?
by yukichicken
Summary: Kid has an accident during training and it has the whole school on edge. Was it really just an accident or is it something more?
1. The Beginning

*Bottom of the stairs*

A cloaked figure looked up at the intimidating stair cases and the building that sat a top of those stairs. They smirked knowing that their target was at the top of those stairs.

"And so, it begins"

*On the field*

The students of Class Crescent Moon were spread along the green grass of the outdoor field. They were going to have an observation class with the staff. This included the teachers, the death scythes, and the Reaper.

Everyone's focus, for some unknown reason, was on Kid today. Maka especially felt the need to keep an eye on her smaller friend. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

Sid stood in front of the students with his whistle. He blew it to gain their attention. The students stopped and went to stand in front of their zombie teacher.

"Ok class. Today we're going to do some jumping exercises"

"Huh?"

The class looked at the zombie and collectively jumped up.

"How Cute. But not like that. As people who fight the Kishin egg souls, you must be adaptable with your surroundings and must be flexible as well. Here just watch"

Sid gave his clipboard to Kid and turned around to face the trees. He jumped up and started to jump from branch to branch. He even did a few acrobatic moves in the air. He even jumped up well above the trees and landed on a branch and jumped one last time to land on the ground in front of them.

The students looked at the zombie in awe before clapping in acknowledgement.

"Heh. I see that I still got it. Being able to adjust in your surroundings and being that flexible"

He dusted himself off and took the clipboard from Kid.

"Now then, it's your turn. Be sure to watch out for each other since there's a lot of kids in this class. Making sure that the students understood safety that's the kind of man I was. Now go"

"Right!"

Kid nodded and took a running start before hopping up and landing on a branch gracefully. The other students followed and they all began practicing their jumps. The teachers watched the students with a strong sense of pride. They loved watching the students have fun while getting stronger. But, they still couldn't get over the uneasiness that they feel.

*Somewhere in the forest*

The cloaked figure sat upon on the branches. They had a clear view of the sky. They opened up a bag and brought out a black orb. They also created a magic circle and out came a wild tiger. (A/N: I don't know I just needed something with claws)

The tiger growled and bared its claws. The figure held the orb and petted the tiger.

"Heh heh. Now all we need is the baby Reaper and then the experiment can begin"

*Somewhere in the forest again*

The students had gone a good ways away from the teachers. They were having fun jumping from branch to branch and discovering more about themselves and their body. Black*Star turned to look at Kid, who was casually jumping from every other branch.

"Oi Kid lets race"

Kid looked at Black*Star and sighed. He stopped jumping and composed himself.

"We can't Black*Star. This is only an exercise where we get used to jumping at this kind of height. This isn't the time for a race"

Without waiting for a retort, he continued jumping. He looked up at the sky and leaped up. He saw the entire forest from that height. He saw something shining in the distance and saw a tiger jump out at him. He wasn't able to dodge at that height and felt the tiger's claws get him on the chest and side. The blood covered his vision as he looked down and saw a black orb enter his body.

He semi lost conscious for a bit as he felt himself falling backwards. His eyes popped open and he let out a scream before feeling a sharp pain on his back as his vision grew dark again.


	2. Injury to the Mind

Maka landed on the ground as she felt a strange ominous feeling pass through her. She felt eyes on her back and turned to see the rest of the class behind her.

"What's wrong you guys?"

Soul stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't cool to make your friends worry like that. Are you ok?"

Maka nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that. I just felt a something strange is all"

Soul hummed.

"We should go find Kid and go back"

Maka nodded and walked along with the rest of the class. The further they walked, the more worried they became of Kid. They decided to split up to cover more ground.

 _'Just how far did he go?'_

*Some time later*

Maka took a step and stopped when she stepped in something wet. She looked down and saw her foot in a crimson puddle an inch or two wide. A droplet of blood fell into the puddle. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened in terror. She let out an ear piercing scream as she stared up.

An army of footsteps were behind her. She felt someone grab at her shoulders and turn her.

"Maka! What's wrong?"

"Kid"

The sound was so soft, they almost didn't catch it. Soul looked up and backed away. The rest of the class looked up and saw Kid. His back was on a branch while the rest of him hung over the edges of the branch. A dribble of blood fell off the corners of his mouth. The three gashes were visible and bleeding heavily.

"OH MY GOD!"

"A TEACHER! SOMEONE GO GET THE TEACHERS"

"WE NEED LORD DEATH!"

"KID! HANG ON!"


	3. Injury to the Heart

The sun shone down on Death City as it usually did. The weather was really warm today. It was almost perfect. It was so perfect that the Lord of Death found it really nice. The god stretched his limbs from his spot on the bleachers. The other teachers and staff were on the bleacher below him.

They were waiting for the students to come back from their free hopping. The reason that they were there was because of the meeting that the staff had. They all had an uneasy feeling about today. So, they decided to oversee the kid's training today.

Now, however, it feels like the uneasy feeling in their guts were growing. It started growing the second the children left their sight. They wanted to follow them, but knew that the kids were smart enough to get one of them if something happened.

The peace was short lived when nearly half the class came darting out of the forest and straight to them. They looked at each other and swallowed heavily. The students got to them and started speaking at once. The Reaper unknowingly had used his Soul Perception and saw the panic in their souls. Stein and Sid stopped them. The words that came from one of the students made his blood freeze.

"It's Kid. He severely injured"

*Time Skip by Kiddo*

The teachers, with Lord Death in the front, saw the group of students. The students saw them parted for them. They saw Maka on the ground and looked at her. Spirit quickly made his way to his daughter and kneeled down next to her and gently shook her.

"Maka, honey, what's wrong?"

Maka didn't say anything, but only kept staring upwards. Spirit turned his head when he head a tiny splashing sound and saw the growing puddle of blood. He looked up and felt sick to his stomach. He quickly stood up in a panic.

"KID!"

The others followed his gaze and paled at the sight. In an instant, the elder Reaper appeared on the branch next to his son and gingerly picked him up. He reappeared on the ground with his son held close to him.

"Stein"

The professor snapped out of his daze and made his way to the pair. He swallowed nervously at the pale teen. He placed his fingers at Kid's neck and let out a breath at the pulse he found.

"He still has a pulse, but it's faint. We need to hurry and give him medical treatment"

The elder Reaper nodded and used one hand to hold onto the professor before disappearing. The other staff quickly gathered up the rest of the class and left the forest. They all had one thought on their mind.

 _'Please be alright Kid'_


	4. A Worried Father

Yes, there are medical inaccuracies in this fic

I am not a doctor-in-training, but I have some weird fantasies that need to be played out. So, please do just go along with it for me~?

*puppy dog eyes*

* * *

Death sat on the chair next to his son's hospital bed and gently held his hand. It had already been two hours since the accident and Kid showed no signs of waking up. He sighed and put his head on the bed and stared at his son.

His son was always so small and fragile. It almost hurt to see him this fragile looking. What parent wouldn't be hurt seeing their child like this? The words Stein said earlier was on a constant repeat in his head.

' _I don't know how it happened, but it looks like he gained some claw marks from a tiger.'_

 _Death looked at the professor in confusion._

 _'How is that even possible? We live in the middle of the desert'_

 _Stein sighed and took out a cigarette. He lit it up and took a drag from it._

 _'It is suspicious, but it is the only thing big enough to have left those marks'_

 _Death sighed again and ran his hand through his hair._

 _'Anything else?'_

 _Stein puffed out a breath of smoke._

 _'In addition to the claw marks, he has also lost an alarming amount of blood. He's also running a high fever. I'll be in every hour to check on the fever to make sure that it doesn't pose a threat or anything. I also checked for other injuries and he has a growing bruise on his back'_

 _'A bruise?'_

 _'Yes. I'd hate to say this, but depending on how high he fell from. It's more than likely that Kid has spinal bruising'_

 _'Spinal...bruising?'_

 _'Basically it means that when Kid wakes up, he'll be in for a world of hurt. It would be hard for him to move until his Reaper blood heals that injury'_

Death sighed and looked at his son's face. It was flushed and his cheeks were a rosy color. He reached up and felt the nearly dry cloth. He stood up and gently removed it from his son's forehead. He dipped it into the ice water bucket on the stand and grabbed the other one and wrung it out before placing it back onto Kid's forehead.

Kid whimpered from the cold cloth and it almost shattered his heart. Right now he needed to go talk to the class to find out what happened. Regretfully, he stood up and gently placed his forehead against Kid's own.

"I'll be back soon son"

Had he waited a few seconds longer, he would have seen the ominous black magic swirling around his son, before dissipating into the air.


	5. A Tight-Knitted Mystery?

I know that it's short and I shall try to come up with a longer chapter before I start up school again but I can't make any promises, so please bear with me for now.

* * *

The students of the EAT class were seen one by one by the staff. They were interviewed about what they saw and if they knew about the incident. Maka was a bit traumatized but allowed her father to hug her when he interviewed her.

"Maka, sweetie, I know that this is hard but we need to figure out what happened. Can you tell me?"

The ash blonde girl bunched the bottom of her shirt in her hand and shook her head. She took a deep breath and recounted when Kid and Black*Star had their race. She had explained that Kid had gone further than Black*Star and that was the last she'd seen of him until they found him on the branch. She also mentioned that she felt an evil presence in the forest before they found him as well. Spirit nodded and patted his daughter on the back.

Spirit stood and made his way back to the Death Room. When he got there, he saw the other staff members sitting around in a circle. Lord Death was sitting on Kid's usual chair and he was rubbing at his temples. As a father, he understood the underlying fear of seeing your child hurt and not being able to do anything about it. He took his spot next to his meister and decided to take charge of the reports.

It was the same repetitive thing. Kid and Black*Star racing, Kid going on ahead, and finally finding him on the branch. Spirit sighed and said his report and even mentioned the ominous feeling that Maka felt before they went to search for Kid. Everyone jerked their heads up when he mentioned the ominous feeling. They jerked when they heard the door to the Death Room fly open. Kid's resonance team had appeared and they looked a lot more haggard compared to their interviews no more than 20 minutes ago. Liz and Patty stepped forward with tears streaming down their faces.

"Kid's missing!"


End file.
